


Let's go, don't wait, this night's almost over. Honest, let's make this night last forever...

by LightLeadingMe



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, First Date, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 00:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7955797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightLeadingMe/pseuds/LightLeadingMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>I dread the thought of our very first kiss, a target that I'm probably gonna miss.</i>
</p><p>Yatesmann first date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's go, don't wait, this night's almost over. Honest, let's make this night last forever...

**Author's Note:**

> Title and summary lyrics of First Date by Blink182

"So, that was a lot of fun!" Abby grinned cheerfully as she and Holtz exited the restaurant.

"Really?" Holtzmann asked, shoving her hands in her pockets. She looked back at the restaurant they ate at with a grimace.

"Well, I mean..." Abby shrugged. "The company was good at least?"

Holtz shook her head with a sigh. "I'm sorry, Abs."

Abby grabbed Holtzmann's arm just before the woman made to step off the curb to cross the street. "What for?"

Jillian frowned, her shoulders slumped forward. "I wanted this night to go perfectly. Not only did we miss our reservations at the first restaurant because I lost track of time, but we also are probably going to get food poisoning from this place."

Abby chuckled, but stopped short at Holtzmann's crestfallen expression. "Holtzy, it's okay." She stepped forward and caressed the engineer's forearm. "I had a really great time, I swear."

"Yeah?" Holtz looked up hopefully.

"Mmmhm," the brunette nodded, taking another step in her direction. "In fact, I know just how top the whole night off."

Before Holtzmann could ask how, Abby closed the distance between them, putting her hand on her cheek and connecting their lips. Jillian's eyes fluttered shut and her hands slipped out of her pockets and slid around Abby's waist, her fingers pressing into her lower back. Abby tilted her head and ran her tongue along the seam of Holtzmann's lips to which the blonde gladly parted, accepting Abby's tongue in her mouth. Abby's hands held Holtzmann in place as she leaned away to angle her head to the other side, capturing her swollen lips again. Jillian pressed herself even closer and let out a little whimper when Abby bit down gently on her lower lip and pulled back once again.

Their eyes slowly opened and they smiled sweetly at each other. "See?" Abby said softly. "Much better."

"I don't know," Holtzmann said slyly. "I might need some more convincing..." 

The vibration of Abby's laugh against her lips was what convinced Holtz that this was the perfect first date.


End file.
